The Next Rikudo Sennin,The Fourth Demon King
by heavenspen
Summary: When the world was attacked by the Demon World, one of the Three Demon Kings betrayed them and saved the world from doom, taught the humans about chakra and bore three sons. That man came to be known as the Rikudo Sennin. Now in the distant future, the three bloodlines join to form the next Rikudo Sennin. EMS Sharingan/Dragon Sage/Rinnegan Naruto x Fem Kyuubi x largeHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Italics: thoughts

**Bold: non-human speech(such as Kyuubi), jutsu**

**Oh yeah another reminder here, this is fanfiction so I can make any canon changes I want, just wanted to put it out there because some people can't seem to get that point while they're complaining about them in the reviews. **

**He will not unlock the Three Great Eye Dojutsu until after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. But he will be able to use every affinity and be able to combine them into stuff like Wood and Lava.**

**Oh yeah I suck at Japanese, so I will use English translations of jutsu.**

**Alright for this fanfic I'll be making points clear:**

**-Naruto and fem Kyuubi (main) but he loves the others as well and she isn't the obedient type that goes 'oh I'm so sorry for being the cause of 15 years of your pain openly.**

**-Naruto will be 15 while Sasuke and Sakura are 13. Using the fail academy two times as an excuse.**

**-EMS or Mokuton don't control Bijuu but can weaken them**

**-all bijuus are fem unless I deem otherwise, still deciding**

**-Like the spirit world, there is a demon world**

**-there were three demon kings each being born after combining former tailed bijuus, the Sage of Six Paths was one of them and naruto is his descendant, basically there were three Ten-Tails.**

**-the Kyuubi this generation is way stronger than her predecessors after drinking the blood from a willing Rikudo Sennin, she is strong enough to be on par with a demon king but cannot win against them by a small margin.**

**-The Rikudo Sennin betrayed the demon world in order to protect the human world from their invasion and died from fighting all of them and used nine ancient seals to seal them from the human world, although it doesn't mean that some of them can't slip by occasionally by luck.**

**-The Rikudo Sennin is a lot stronger than the other two demon kings, strong enough to fight both of them and win barely.**

**-Naruto will be eventually Godlike in human terms, but there will be a demon invasion arc so that he actually has a challenge just think of Beelzebub or Yu-Yu Hakusho mangas.**

**-The Bijuus are actually overpowered in this fanfic, meaning no bullshit where they are easily defeated by two S-ranked shinobi unless they are up against Hashirama Senju, Madara, Pain, Itachi or Obito. Guys like Kisame and Deidara will be only strong enough to trouble the three-tailed beast at best.**

**-This is Naruto EMS Rinnegan, in this fanfic Rinnegan can actually use Kekkei Gekkai jutsu and his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (mix between Kakashi's and Madara's original Mangekyo) is naturally produced due to being Rikudo Sennin's descendant. Uses both at same time, just think of a mini EMS in the centre of the Rinnegan.**

**-will eventually gain access to dragon and thunder tiger summoning scrolls**

**Current harem list: Fem Kyuubi, Angel (OC), Mei, Yugito, Samui, Koyuki and Fem Bijuu...still accepting suggestions.**

**To the guys who are awaiting my other fanfics, I have now decided on focusing on this fanfic and my mahouka one. The others are kind of sneak peak projects that I will work on after I have developed these ones really far or until I get writers block and need a change of pace. I want to develop my writing skills before I move back to Eternal light and adventures of Lux Aeterna.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The fated meeting between future lovers.

A small boy that had just turned 9 was desperately running for his life in a vast forest area. He had spiky blonde hair and three whisker marks on both cheeks. With a couple of wild tigers on his trail, he could only cry to himself as he ran deeper into the forest.

When his birthday came, he would always be attacked, tortured and humiliated by the villagers, well that's what they did everyday, but it was more extreme on his birthdays, but not to this extent, never to this extent.

On this particular day, they decided to knock him out and bring him to the one area where everybody thought he will finally die...The Forest of Death.

_"Those hypocritical bastards, they're the demons, not me."_

All his life he was subjugated to inhumane torture all because he was this supposed 'demon', everyday they would scream at him while they bashed away at his small stature, reprimanding him while they chose to be ignorant of their own demonic deeds.

The only thing that kept him from committing suicide was the Sandaime Hokage, the Ichirakus and the strange comforting voice in his head that would sooth him after every beating while whispering comforting things in his head, healing every injury, every scar, every maim on his body. They were probably the only existences in this world that cared for him and didn't see him as a monster just because of those lies. But love came from very few sources for him and there were times when he really came close to jumping off the hokage monument, but that voice it would always prevent him from doing so.

_"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" _Was the only thing that could come to his mind as the animals shortened the distance between them.

**Hidden Village of Konoha**

_"Finally after several years of recovery...I've finally regained enough strength to meet him. But damn, not enough to take him with me and protect him, that'll take a few more years. I wonder how his life has been." _

Wearing those typical brown cloak and hood, a person was slowly walking down a nearly empty alleyway. A series of loud laughter nearby was heard, choosing to ignore it the person prepared to walk away...that is until he heard one particular piece of tidbit.

"Hehehe...that demon is probably dead by now."

"Good riddance too, it's about time someone got rid of that monster."

"Heh you got that right. There's a party that is going to be hosted in celebration of his death, privately of course. Wouldn't want the hokage to know about this right now. It's about time we got rid of that Kyuubi brat."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind passed by as he dashed straight at the two civilians. Knocking out the closest one, he slammed the other into a nearby tree choking his neck with a tight grip.

To say that the conscious civilian was shocked was a understatement.

"What did you do to the boy?"

Unable to form coherent words, the hooded man eye's turned red as he whispered something incoherent...this served to earn a painful yell from the civilian.

"I'll ask you one more time...What. Happened. To. The. Boy?"

"The...the...the...f-fo-for...the forest...the forest of death, we knocked him o-out and-and left him t-there." Eyes rolled at the back of his head, he whispered the location in-between pained gasps.

Now that the man's usefulness was gone...he did the one thing any skilled ninja would...tie up the loose end, can't have any evidence or sightings of him now could he.

**"Die!"**

Burning up in a mass of black flames, he left the civilians there to die...just like they did the boy.

_"Please Naruto, stay safe until I arrive...I will not fail you as I did your mother...my sister." _

_**Forest of Death**_

_"_AHHHHH!" Yelling out in pain as one tiger leaped at him and trapped him under its paw.

Suffering immensely from the claws digging into his chest, everything just started to darken. He was losing consciousness.

_Is this how it's supposed to end? After 9 years of endless suffering, this is all I have to show for it? To die here without accomplishing anything while those bastards at home celebrate?_

**"Do you wish for power? Do you want to live?"**

Great, definitely hallucinating now. Could've sworn he had just heard a female voice out of nowhere. But he couldn't help but reply back in desperation.

"Y-yes..."

**"...Then so be it...I'll lend you a tiny fraction of my power for now...I can't have you die on me, not yet, not until you have the chance to prove to me that you are worthy."**

Out of nowhere, his body was surrounded with red aura, his whisker marks grew bigger while his nails and teeth grew sharper. Sensing the ominous aura emitting from the boy, even the tigers had to whimper in fear in the presence of such killer intent, intent that made theirs comparable to a toddler, meaning none at all.

Baring his really sharp canines, he opened it one moment and in the next...

***ROAARRRR***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

it took only a few moments...but 9 year old Uzumaki Naruto was trembling at the sight before him. One moment he was about to meet his end by a pack of hungry tigers, and then...darkness...but during that darkness, somehow...through some miracle, they all lay before him shredded limb from limb into a bloody mess, utterly lifeless.

Huffing and completely exhausted, he was about to collapse again, back into the cold, silent darkness waiting helplessly for more dangerous beats to claim his life...

Right before he was, he saw the figure of one man, but was unable to make out anything other than his red hair.

_...pretty red hair._

Was Naruto's last thought before he collapsed once more, but this time into the arms of said red-haired stranger.

"...despicable, utterly despicable. Minato and Kushina would be rolling in their graves if they knew of this. Is this how Konoha has grown after all these years, they are not worthy of the Uzumaki's chosen one."

In the distance, although the distance between them was far, with his keen eyes, the red-head was able to sight a couple of Jonin approaching their position.

_Damn they must be looking for Naruto-kun, damn if only I had enough strength, I would have already taken him out of the village._

Bobbing his head down in order to whisper down to the unconscious Uzumaki.

"I know you cannot hear this, but please...give me 6 years, I promise I will come back for you with my friend and apprentice. Hopefully the village will not have killed you by then."

Leaping onto the nearest branch, he looked back onto the boy one more time before he would leap off into the distance.

_May the blessing of our ancestor, Rikudo Sennin, guide you to strength._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

Opening his eyes, Naruto could still only see huge trees surrounding him. At first he thought he was still in the forest of death, but the atmosphere it seemed almost...peaceful, but with a certain edge to it...

Lying in front of a standard outdoor cabin, he stood up slowly only fixating his gaze on that particular cabin.

_Yep no way am I still in that forest..._

The atmosphere just seemed to warm unlike the one in that cold, deadly forest. Not to mention there are less carnivorous creatures there.

Without any sign of civilization nearby, he figured that he should take refuge in it seeing as he had no method to navigate his way out of the forest. He went up to the door and knocked on it taking a certain interest in the paper seal that was imprinted on it. It was really, really tempting to touch it and take it off for some reason.

The door opened once he knocked it once and as soon as he took a peep inside he lay there utterly still and breathless unable to move an inch at the breathtaking sight before him.

A young teenage girl of immense, transcendent beauty lay on the couch before him, with crimson slitted eyes and a devilish grin that just screamed of imminent danger yet was so alluring, so captivating, so beautiful. Her hair also a crimson red, if the red-hair he saw on that man before was pretty, the crimson hair he saw right now was beyond beautiful...there simply was no word to describe her without insult.

Especially that creamy white smooth skin that was loosely protected by that silver kimono decorated by imprints of a bouquet of crimson roses that surrounded most of her kimono, but revealed a generous amount of her huge cleavage (big as tsunade's or mei's). Although it was not as tight as other kimono (I like to call them kimonos instead of yukatas) it could still somehow emphasize those perfect curves, those perfect thighs that were revealed by the lower section of her kimono which were separated by an upside V-cut on both sides.

Snapped out of his daze by that really sexy giggle. He started to remember...

_This is the girl I keep on seeing briefly in my dreams, the one that kept on comforting me._

**"I see you've remembered. It's has been quite a while since your last visit, though a brief visit it was." **She stated with an amused tone, it was satisfying to see that no matter how many times he came to visit he was always captivated by her beauty, although she couldn't blame him since he could barely remember any of them.

Too happy to think straight, he rushed up to one of his favorite people and hugged her. "It's...been so long. I-I thought that you had left." Sniffing he could barely hold back his tears as he lay his head on her chest.

**"I would never do that to you Naruto. Don't worry I will always be with you." **Although she shape-shifted her body to be that of a 15-year old girl, she shaped it so that it would best appeal to Naruto and that the moment that he reached 15, her body would begin to grow at the same pace as him. Petting him on the head, she comforted him like she always did earning a small moan from the boy, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm, sensual feeling of her hands, smiling as he did so, he absolutely missed this feeling.

Opening his eyes once again, teary as he did so.

"R-really?" He asked in an extremely nervous voice, as if this peaceful moment was extremely fragile, as if it was about to be taken away from him the moment he made one move.

This action however only earned the kitsune's adoration as she could only think of one thing as she looked at that adorable face.

_Awwww he's so cute, he is definitely Hagoromo-sama's descendant. Their expressions are so similar that it's simply adorable._

**"Really. But I wonder if you would feel the same if you knew who I was." **This was the moment of the truth, his reply would become the deciding factor on whether or not he has inherited one of Hagoromo-sama's three gifts, his personality, his will.

To her surprise, he only shook his head repeatedly as he stared right at her with those bright blue eyes.

"Nope, you're always nice to me, so I don't really care, it doesn't matter if you're some kind of monster, if you have a kind personality then you're fine in my books teehee." Smiling sleepily at his own answer.

_Just like his ancestor..._

Although Hagoromo was a demon king, he was honestly as kind as a human. It was why a lot of demons looked down on him, but the warmth he emitted, the compassion, the personality he had was like a bright comforting light in the cold abyss which resulted in a lot of other demons flocking to him and as a result his companions were most loyal just like herself. He had always preferred kindness over strength, luckily for him he had both and to see that same preference in the boy before her...was most comforting.

_It was a lot longer than expected but finally a shimmer of hope...perhaps this is the one after all...perhaps your prophecy will come true after all..._

Although he answered her, she was not yet fully convinced, but until he was ready well...

_I...I guess I can maintain the secret for a little while longer...to see how he progresses..._

**"Ok then I guess I don't need to tell you who I am then."** She teased, it was always fun to see him pout.

"Awwww that's so mean, well at least tell me your name."

**"Very well, my name is Kuromi. Don't worry in due time I will tell you who I am."**

"Promise?" Holding out his pinky as he waited for her to hold out her own.

**"Promise."** Intertwining hers with his as she swore an oath to her current gatekeeper and quite possible her future master.

"Anyway Kuromi-chan, isn't really lonely here, not being able to talk with people other than me?"

**"...yes." **Although she did not want to socialism with those despicable humans, she did miss civilization once in a while, it was incredibly boring in here.

"Then can I help?"

**"Yes, but not now, in your current state you are far too weak."**

"Why?"

Sighing inaudibly she continued **"you see that seal over there?" **He nodded prompting her to continue **"you have to rip it off the door in order to free me, but normally you would die." **He stood up and walked to the door as he touched the seal, making her realize what he was about to do which forced her to walk up to him and stop him.

**"What were you trying to do?"**

"Freeing you." He tilted his head in confusion as if what he was trying to do was the most obvious thing.

**"Didn't you hear the dying part?"**

"Yeah so? It's not fair for you to be trapped here while I'm out there free."

Surprised at his blunt answer and more so when he wasn't at least bit hesitant at the prospect of dying, she could not help but compare him with his ancestor even more.

_An idiot, but a kind idiot just like him._

Reaching out one hand, she cupped his cheeks as he rested on her palms, she waited a moment to plan things out, reaching a conclusion she continued.

**"Ok, I said normally people would die, but in your case you're special, so in order to free me without dying you must train under my guidance so that when the time comes, you are strong enough to bear the extraction. **(Remember Kushina, she didn't die after the extraction but she was extremely tired)

Excited at the positive news he beamed "Really!"

**"Yes, but only when you're strong enough...and right now, you aren't exactly what I'd call strong."**

Crestfallen for a moment, a fierce, determined look shone at his face as he beamed at her "Then I'll train really, really hard to become really strong, whatever it takes I'll free you, then we'll be able to be together forever and I won't stop there, no I'll be the strongest in world so that I can be worthy of you."

Kuromi looked at him with a happy smile and giggled, life was certainly taking a new turn in her life, a turn that matched the one Hagoromo had caused when he was alive. This was also like hitting four birds with one stone, he would become strong while her teachings would prevent him from being corrupted by the biased teachings of those in the Academy, assuming that they decided to teach him properly at all and not to mention she could test his potential over the years to see if he inherited her former master's abilities and strength and if she was lucky, then he would release her seal.

**"Then I hope you're ready for my training of hell."**

Eye smiling at him really creepily, his determination faltered at that really, really scary smile as he regained his composure and nodded repeatedly.

"Believe it!"

**"Oh Naruto, before you go...Happy 9th Birthday, Naruto-kun!"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"...uto...naru...to...Naruto!" The yell of someone old woke the boy up as he groggily lifted himself from the boy.

Rubbing his eyes in order to see his surroundings properly, an old man wearing what looked like the kage robes sat next to his bed smiling at him, it was Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"...hey jiji, what happened?"

"You took a beating that's what, you were on death's door when my ninja came upon you. What happened to you?"

"...you know exactly what happened." Looking down onto his bed sheets, the look in his eyes told the old kage everything he needed to know.

"...yes I know"

"Then why can't you help defend myself? This will keep on continuing until I learn how to defend myself and I'm too young to enter the Academy. Please...please train me."

Although he disguised his request as a plea to defend himself, it was actually only to grow strong to fulfill his promise to her, but hey...two birds with one stone.

Looking at that desperate look in his eyes, the old man, the one renowned as The God of Shinobi succumbed to the near unstoppable power of **Puppy Dog Eye Jutsu**.

"...Alright then, but don't expect my training to be easy, come to Training Ground 13 tomorrow and I'll teach you how to control your chakra, then we'll see how you'll progress after that."

"Yippee!" Completely forgetting that he was on a hospital bed, he jumped up and down on it with sheer excitement earning a small chuckle from the man. Short on time, he had to return to his office, to face his long-time arch-nemesis...paperwork.

Standing up he approached the door, but before he exited the room he turned around and looked at Naruto one more time.

"That reminds me...Happy 9th Birthday, Naruto!" Earning a huge smile from the boy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It has been 4 years since he made that promise, now at the age of 13 he was becoming increasingly aware of how hard it was to live alone after he told jiji that he didn't need any help with living his life. But it was worth it, he learned how to survive, he hunted in the forest of death nearly every day and now it was a cakewalk to live there.

But hunting became increasingly boring as time passed and he eventually set his sights on the criminal underworld of Konoha especially since his rarely-used apartment was located there, not to mention that the thugs there would occasionally extort money from Ayame's father and their business was occasionally disturbed by them. But that stopped 3 years ago when he overtook the criminal society by storm and eventually became the big bag mysterious boss of every known crime syndicate, local gangs and any other yakuza that existed in the Land of Fire.

15 year old Ichiraku Ayame was walking down an isolated path towards Naruto's apartment, fully intent on bringing some groceries and his three bowls of his favorite ramen.

After she had heard that he was now living independently, she had decided to be his personal delivery girl and would bring him food supplies every now and then, she was a bit scared at first after she had that his new apartment was located in a place where criminals like to operate but he had comforted her worries by saying that she would be safe, he even insisted on paying her although she refused adamantly at first he eventually won out with that extremely adorable pout.

She was hesitant during her first few visits, but Naruto so far was right as she hadn't been attacked once to her disbelief. On the contrary, the local criminals that were currently keeping tabs on her didn't have any ill intent at all, no they were sent by their boss Naruto to protect her if she was ever in danger during her occasional visits.

Everyone in this part of town knew that Naruto treated the ramen waitress like his big sister and knew that if she ever came to harm, the perpetrators would pay dearly...just like the last example, everyone shuddered when Naruto made an example of them right out in public when he had captured the ones who had harmed the Ichiraku's business.

5 years ago when he had turned to crime in order to make ends meet, it took only a few months to overthrow every yakuza boss, but eventually he killed all of them and placed his most loyal companions at the top of the food chain who replaced the previous bosses and ran every part of the underworld in the Land of Fire in his stead, unifying the yakuza, a feat previously thought impossible but was kept secret.

For the next three years he would take time off his insane, near suicidal training regime to watch over his private empire to teach low-time thugs on how to survive properly giving them money to start businesses in his part of town, most of them becoming very successful and eternally grateful towards Naruto. Things improved immensely from the supervision of their big boss and the new yakuza bosses, they knew he was the youngest boss to ever live, but they also knew that he was extremely cunning, and improved the red light district living standards by miles much to the civilian council's and Hokage's amazement since the red light district soon became a very popular part of Konoha.

But they were well aware that crime still exists, just in a much more subtle fashion. Most of the crimes involving business owners who had wronged their boss in the past.

They respected him immensely so there was hardly any worries about anyone harming her, but better safe than sorry. Because everyone knew that Naruto was scary as hell when someone pissed him off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

*Knock Knock*

"Naruto-kun are you in there?" waiting patiently she could several excited footsteps heading towards the door. She giggled at this standard reaction, every time she made her presence known to Naruto who was somehow always present during her occasional surprise visits, she had the spare keys obviously but somehow, he always knew when she was heading towards his apartment to drop off supplies and make conversation with him.

Opening the door, before her was a handsome, muscular and taller than average 12 year old Uzumaki Naruto who was soaked and half naked fresh from a shower from the look of things, but god was his chest so addicting to stare at.

Blushing obviously, she held out the supplies as she said in embarrassed voice "H-hey Naruto, here's some ingredients for dinner and your favorite ramen."

Amused at her reaction he replied in a sly tone "Thanks Ayame-neechan, want to join me in the shower."

Slapping him on top of his head, she could only stutter at that perverted invitation "N-no-no way...p-pervert, I'm only here to give you your food, you did pay for a year of delivery after all."

"Ah yeah thanks, I'll make sure to come visit and eat sometime, let me finish drying myself, come wait in the living room, we can catch up. It has been a while since we've last talked, you've been quite busy haven't you?"

"Yep busier than ever, although I don't know why."

Entering his apartment, she waited on the couch, visibly eager for their enjoyable conversations.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Huff...huff...huff..."

"Come on Naruto, you can do better than that."

12 year old Naruto Uzumaki was now training vigorously in Training Ground 13. For the past 3 years, he would train every single day while he would produce a shadow clone that would take care of his apartment. The healing factor that he had mysteriously had ever since birth would make sure that he wouldn't ever be permanently crippled, although he would be incapacitated sometimes due to sheer exhaustion. To the Sarutobi's genuine concern he never knew why the boy would push himself to this extent, but to Naruto, every single passing moment was invaluable towards fulfilling his promise.

Every single thing that his adoptive grandfather had taught him was absorbed like a sponge well everything except history and how to produce a normal academic clone which was apparently vital in the genin exam but the old man assured him that any type of clone would do.

It took a while to notice, since the first stages of training involved chakra control but when he found out that Naruto was a stamina freak, that prompted him to advance Naruto's training towards jutsu and eventually nature transformation. To his surprise, Naruto was a natural genius and was able to pick up the concepts pretty easily if you ignore his still sub-standard control of his chakra, but the man couldn't blame the boy since they were extremely high.

But instead of fine-tuning his chakra control, Naruto approached learning ninjutsu by adopting the phrase "learning how to run before you can walk" and learned most A-rank jutsu pretty easily after he stole some scrolls from the Hokage's personal stash, even the Scroll of Forbidden Seals had been a fortunate prize for him.

The Hokage reprimanded him when Naruto came clean but clearly forgot his anger when Naruto used a Mokuton jutsu which shocked the hell out of the old man and shaved off a few years when he eventually learned that Naruto had a natural affinity for all elements and was able to mix all of them to produce advanced nature jutsu.

Only few were publicly known to be capable of this feat and that was the Rikudo Sennin and himself but Hiruzen refrained from informing the boy, he didn't want to alarm the world of this yet and so refrained the boy from ever showcasing his full skills in which the boy agreed after he heard the Hokage's reason.

But though his mastery of all five natures was superb and surpassed Jonin level, he was still a boy whose chakra reserves were still growing no matter how immense they may be already which prevented the boy from constantly spamming advanced ninjutsu in their daily training spars. But he was 12 and the old man could sense how rapidly his reserves were expanding, which prompted the man to shudder every time he thought of how strong the boy would be when he became an adult. Even now the boy was strong enough to pose a somewhat decent challenge.

Not to mention that the boy had learned of the secret to the shadow clone ninjutsu and trained with almost 500 clones everyday, though he could only use 20 at the start which was still extremely impressive at that age.

The only things that had eluded him was Fuinjutsu and a similar jutsu to his father's, the **Rasengan** which was still in the first stage of development, he had no idea how the boy stumbled upon it but he just said that he had always dreamed of creating a ball of chakra to hit or shoot at people with and although Minato never intended to shoot people with it, the boy had the right idea when it came to developing it, though a few drops of sweat would fall down his head every time he saw the boy try to condense the imperfect ball of chakra and throw it which exploded near his clone which he used to test out experimental jutsu as a guinea pig.

Right now he was sparing with the boy with the same intensity as a life and death battle, spars were always extreme with him. Though he was beating him as usual, albeit with some level of difficulty.

_...heh damn stubborn Uzumakis, it has to have come from his mother..._

"Alright Naruto you can take a five minute break and we will return to doing 200 push-ups and then 20 laps around the training ground while carrying a boulder of my choosing."

_That'll give me some time to regain my strength and hopefully enough time to finish the new Icha-Icha Paradise, I hear there has been talk of a movie adaptation starring Yukie Fujikaze, hehe well done Jiraiya, you've made me proud...and god bless the boy for telling me the secret formula to defeating paperwork, the long days of sitting at that stupid desk are finally over...god bless shadow clones..._

"Uh jiji, you've got a really lecherous smile on your face...and you've got drool on your face too."

Only now realizing that he was daydreaming, he wiped off the drool and shook his head rapidly and proceeded to convince the boy to train by himself while he would indulge himself with the novel. It was the weekends and Naruto had enough time to train and rest before he would approach the week of the Genin exams.

_Jiraiya you better get that movie adaptation or there will be hell to pay._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was in the middle of the day when the old man would stop his training and shoo him off in favor of reading that stupid perverted novel.

"Damn, so boring...I wonder if I should get more training in...it's not like jiji has anything better to do now that I told him how to use shadow clones to do his paperwork for him...damn the author of that dumb perverted novel."

Over in the distance, in some faraway hot springs, a lecherous geezer who was spying on the girls now soaking themselves in said hot spring sneezed and wondered who was talking about him.

"EEK pervert get him girls!"

"Oh shit...damn the gaki who's talking about me." Were his last words before he was subjugated to the torture of several furious maidens for what would be hours on end.

This also caused said gaki to sneeze and wonder who was talking about him.

As he walked in a random direction, following wherever the wind would take him today. In his musings he would reminisce about how the last 7 years had treated him. All in all, they were pretty good, to focused on training in a private area did wonders for him and he was no longer subjugated to the tortures of the civilian population less they would bother to look for him in the red lights district and risk being caught by the local thugs,in the words of the Naras: no it was way too troublesome for them.

He was pretty persistent when it came to training and improved immensely under the guidance of the one known as the God of Shinobi.

His most favorite technique was manipulating chakra to coat every fiber of his body in order to strengthen it immensely, it took a while but he could soon destroy really big boulders with one punch, that was probably the only useful thing he could do with chakra manipulation that didn't require precision or finesse, tree-walking and water-walking were a pain to do considering his chakra reserves.

But apparently that required a lot of chakra, which was funny because he could coat his entire body with a lot of chakra for an entire day before he could feel even a tiny bit of fatigue and that other ninjas, even most Jonin, had difficulty even maintaining that feat for a couple of minutes.

His second favorite raw chakra manipulating technique was the **Rasengan**, which Kuromi taught him to do one night during one of his many visits to her realm. She didn't tell him how she knew of it but it was really useful. He had so many ideas on how to use it, one of them on being how to shoot from faraway, hitting opponents with a big ball of chakra wasn't exactly subtle as jiji had already shown him, he even wanted to test the idea of mixing one of his favorite nature chakras with the **Rasengan** but both ideas would explode in his clone's face when he formed it. But it was a work in progress so far, because it was extremely hard to condense raw chakra in his case.

He also stumbled onto Fuinjutsu one time and became highly interested, because seriously, nobody tampers with a high level seal such as the one on his stomach without paying some serious consequences as he eventually found out in one book and out on the field when he tried to create a new seal of his own. But seal-writing quickly became one of his favorite past-times and seeing the side effects explode in his clone's face was very amusing. But he did make serious breakthroughs now and then, the problem was being quick-thinking enough to use them in the battlefield, well fast enough to use at least one of them without being hit in the face beforehand. No, he needed enough experience in order to do that, something that was scarce in peace-time.

But hey when it came to training, Fuinjutsu was highly effective, especially for workouts and muscle training. Resistance seals were very useful and put heavy strain on his body, forcing his body to grow muscles really early for someone his age. His figure was one that was immensely appreciated and often gawked at by the girls in the red light district and former prostitutes, who he had helped escape from the sex industry and had built their own businesses with his help and funding.

_Oh well guess I should just go explore outside the village...hehe jij wouldn't mind...it's his fault for ditching me and anyway it's about time I got to know a bit of the outside world..._

_Time for a new adventure..._

**"Naruto, I wouldn't recommend it..."**

_Huh, oh hey Kuromi-chan I thought you were asleep..._

_**"I was...until I heard your thoughts about sneaking out of the village...your genin exams are in two days you might miss it..."**_

_Heh no worries I'll come back by midnight at most...don't worry it's just a little exploration outside the village..._

**"...I don't know, nothing's really ever simple with you Naruto-kun."**

_Hey what's that supposed to mean?_

**"Mmmm nothing." **She slyly replied, the cheekiness in that reply obviously evident.

**"...fine but promise you'll make it back before the genin exams...those boring lectures will drive me insane Naruto-kun and I cannot stand another year of it, especially when their history is mostly incorrect."**

_You and me both...you and me both Kuromi-chan._

Running off into the distance, the setting sun marked the start of Naruto's first great adventure, one that would mark the beginning of a much greater story...

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and know that this prologue marks the beginning of the Wave arc, canon change Tazuna will be guided by other random ninja from another village, when Naruto joins Team 7 the canon Wave arc will be replaced by the Land of Snow movie. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and feel free to write a review. Again, Naruto will get his three great eye Dojutsus after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.**


	2. Naruto vs Zabuza

**Hey guys, pretty good start to the series so far so I'll be focusing on this series for now as well as mahouka. **

**Anyway thank you redwolf23466, Blackplant, xsanoxx, Syndranar, GundamWing-00-Seed for your input, appreciate it. As for GundamWing I've read Reaching For a Dream before and it was good, not sure about inspiration but I think it might have influenced my decisions during the visit to Kuromi, rereading it I found out that I kind of imitated the cabin part but nothing else I think. But all in all that was a good femkyuubi fanfic, in my top two after Fishcakes Affair.**

**Naruto right now is just above Kakashi's level but his lack of experience and tendency to spam jutsu, to not be able to pace himself will be fatal in this arc since he's still inexperienced in a real life and death battle. Oh and if you saw any mathematic errors in the last chapter it's because I changed his flashback age from 6 to 9. **

**Oh for the Waves Arc I'm changing the problem from building the bridge, to Tazuna hiring a group of chunins in order to overthrow Gato's rule, this is bit earlier in the timeline compared to canon so the people in the Land of Waves aren't that poor but they are somewhat in a sate of poverty, this is just a bit after Kaiza dies but instead of them being scaredy-cats Tazuna gets pissed and takes early action. But his group of chunins will be ambushed by Zabuza and the Demon Brothers and that's where Naruto gets involved. Oh yeah and I'm thinking of wiping Idate out as a character and just gonna say Rokusho Aoi just stole the Raijin no Ken by himself.**

**I changed Gozu and Meizu's to lower Jonin level, while Haku is upper Chunin level seeing as they won't be encountering team 7 later on. Oh yeah fem Haku by the way because I just cannot view Haku as a male.**

**About the harem: adding Tsunami and Ayame to it, but I'm trying to refrain him from having any Konoha kunoichi because it'll be counter-productive to my story after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc which will be a major plot twist, if you want spoilers PM me.**

**Anyway welcome to the Land of Waves Arc. Enjoy. This arc will introduce characters like Zabuza, Kisame, Aoi, Haku, Gato and many more.**

**Chapter 1: Naruto vs Zabuza**

"Man...that was a big-ass tiger probably like...twice the size of a normal one." Naruto said to himself, completely lost after his fight with a pack of tigers that were unlucky enough to come face-to-face with an even more hungry Uzumaki Naruto, who easily took them part one by one and had lunch. He arrived at a pathway and decided to take the route, hoping that it would take him back to Konoha and let it not be said that Naruto was terrible at directions in his youth.

Inside his mind, an amused Kuromi was shaking her head as she desperately refrained from laughing her head off.

**"Ha...haha...I knew you would got lost the moment you took a step out of the village haha." **The amusement in her tone did not help the situation one bit as Naruto could only pout in the face of the certain truth.

"Well if you knew, why didn't you say anything."

**"To see your cute pout that's why." **And so that reply started what came to be known as Naruto and Kuromi's first ever lover's spat for the next few minutes as Naruto completely forgot about where fate was taking him next.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later and Naruto came to one decisive conclusion.

He needed a map and something to eat. Because for a still-growing boy of 13, 12 cooked tigers size large where just not enough to sate his hunger.

Seriously, he needed ramen. If only he didn't ignore the tingling of his ramen senses earlier, he would still be at home eating Ayame's delicious bowls of ramen and able to cook something up for dinner. Yes, contrary to Ayame's belief, Naruto learned how to cook, something that easily became his favorite past-time. She was skeptical at first, but one does not live alone without learning a few neat house tricks, this was proven when she came to his house one day and accepted his invitation to eat his home-made bento. She was left moaning with each bite as he took the time to read and clean the apartment alongside his shadow clones, her extremely loud moans however were heard by a lot of people who were passing through, which started a lot of...inaccurate adult-themed rumors which eventually reached the ears of his adult 'fan-girls' who became extremely eager to invite him over to their house the next following days.

After following the dirt road a bit, he started to notice the obvious change in atmosphere.

_Is it just me or are things getting a whole lot foggier?_

Hearing the sound of metals colliding, his honed instincts kicked in causing him to jump into a nearby bush to hide.

_There's a fight somewhere, but where?_ Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he decided to hide in the shadows as he approached the nearby battle.

As he came closer several figures fighting and leaping around the sight were starting to become more visible. Not wanting to risk the chance of nearby ambushers spotting him he decided to use **Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole **to sniff out the battlefield in order to make sure no-one would get the drop on him.

Eventually he spotted one person wearing a mask on a nearby tree, using a low-level glen jutsu to hide himself.

_Please what a noob. Jiji could produce a better genjutsu in his sleep._

Using his affinity to wood, he grew a sleeping powder plant which quickly grew as it subtlety reached up the tree, onto the branch and slowly approached the unsuspecting assassin.

_Gotcha, release the sleeping powder._

The bud on top of the tall vine opened up as 12 pink leaves separated in order allow the contained spore to roam around the air as it reached the assassin who was still unaware of the plant behind her.

Eventually realizing something was wrong with her immune systems and that she was quickly becoming drowsy, he turned around to see the humongous plant behind her only to fall of the branch at that exact moment, before she could make collision with the ground Naruto popped out of the ground to catch her and gently placed her on the floor.

_How? I didn't even realize...what was...that ju...tsu?...forgi...ve me Zabuza...sama, I failed before the plan could...commence._

_"_All right that should do it, now time to see what the commotion is all about."

Hiding both himself and what he figured to be a female nin, he tried his best to look through the really thick mist, channeling some chakra to his eyes he was able to gain a better view of the battle. On top of the water, was a tall male adult with a bigass sword on his back, who had just killed an adult female nin inside a water bubble due to lack of oxygen, while a duplicate of himself, presumably a clone, was off fighting a group of ninja that were surrounding an old man wearing a bamboo pointed hat, a towel around his neck and a pair of old glasses.

_It looks like the guy carrying that bigass sword has the edge over this battle considering the panic on the group of ninja's faces and seriously what's with that sword, conspicuous much. But that killer intent, wooh that's not something to joke about, he's dangerous...extremely dangerous. _

_The question is, should I help the bigger group, they look like they need it or should I help the outnumbered dude. Too early to tell whose purposes are more favorable to me or should I just be lazy and help the side that's winning, the sword-wielder of course. Hmmmm, decisions, decisions._

**...Naruto, be careful around the one with the big sword, judging by the make of that sword I would say that he's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.**

_Wait Kuromi-chan, you mean that that guy over there is one of Kirigakure's 7 greatest swordsman? Holy crap, I know I was bored today, but seriously I just had to wish for something to happen today and God sends me someone with a reputation like that...Thank you God, I now officially believe in you, damn why didn't I pray to you sooner._

**You know, Naruto, I think that you're the only child in Konoha who would become eager at the prospect of facing someone like that. Most children would shit their pants.**

_Hehe thanks for the compliment Kuromi-chan...that was a compliment right?_

_**Mmmm **_**I don't know you tell me...I think it was a mix between me complimenting your bravery and me worrying for your sanity.**

_Hey I'm as sane as any other 13-year old can be, who contains a second entity within his mind who whispers to him during bed-time about sexual role-playing fantasies every night._

**Teehee I don't know what you're talking about Naruto-kun.**

_Shhh getting off topic here, have to focus, well guess I know now who I want to help...I mean it's not everyday that one gets to face one of Mist's Seven Ninja Swordsmen._

Leaping out of the bush, he made way to the group of Chunin who were being chopped down one by one like pigs to a slaughter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the face of that monster, the only thing the hired group of nin could do were scream as they waited for that inevitable tear of muscles, the drop of blood and that agonizing last cry of death.

One by one, as if he was cutting through butter, each nin fell down completely chopped in half as they were torn down limb by limb.

Eventually as the swordsman finally tore down the last of the shinobi, as his sword finally hovered above the terrified old man he heard one whisper from the assassin.

"Sorry old man, but I have to do this...no hard feelings." He whispered as he swung his sword down.

**A/N: Zabuza isn't as cold-hearted in this one and he's not as afraid to admit that he cares for Haku, views him as a son but refrains from putting it out there...because you know shinobi business, secrets and all.**

As the sword closed in on his body, the man could only shut his eyes in the face of death, knowing it was too late to dodge the killing blow..."I'm sorry everyone, forgive your foolish grandfather, Inari" he could only whisper in time as the blade came only inches away from his head.

But nothing...nothing happened, not the year of muscle, not the drop of blood, not the cry of immense agony, pain and finally death...no none of that happened except for the sound of...

*BOOOM*

Blown away by some kind of powerful attack that was so not a sword slash, he opened his eyes as he fell down a couple of meters away from his previous spot.

Instead of a tall terrifying demon under the guise of a human, he saw a blonde-hair child and with a figure like that he was probably 16 to 17 years old but what was most noticeable was his left fist which was currently impaled on the back of the assassin's head, smashed against the ground causing a crater full of spider cracks with slabs of earth popping out everywhere within a 10 meter radius.

_What...what massive strength...who is this kid?_

"Damn I gotta remember how to control my chakra output."

Now changing into water after being smashed into the ground, Naruto lifted his fist as he turned around to the stunned old man.

"Hey you alright old man?" Grinning widely at his funny expression.

Shocked, the old man could only nod at the boy's question. Unable to form a coherent, intelligent reply.

Now that he knew that the old man was safe he turned around, amazed that the assassin didn't take that opportunity to strike while his back was turned to him. That was stupid of both of them, rule one in the battlefield states that you don't turn your back on the enemy...if jiji saw this he would be lecturing the boy non-stop.

_Lucky break for me I guess..._

"Hey, big man with that bigass sword why don't you pick on someone your own size." He grinned at the missing-nin as he was snapped out of his temporary shock, happy at his awesome appearance he praised himself mentally which wasn't unheard by Kuromi who could only giggle at his childish antics.

"Who the hell are you kid?"

"Uh manners dude, you don't ask for someone's name without introducing your own. But I can take a good guess now that I've seen you without all the mist...mister Zabuza Momochi, you're a pretty famous missing-nin, man am I glad that I read through the whole bingo book."

_When...when the hell did the mist clear...this chakra in the atmosphere...don't tell me that the kid dispelled my mist by releasing the same amount of chakra throughout the air...who is this kid?_

"If you're wondering who I am...well I'm still a genin-in-training so I guess I can break a few guidelines...ok, listen well because this is the last name you'll ever hear" stepping forward as if he needed room to do something magnanimous.

"I am Konoha's greatest future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

_He's an Uzumaki, but I thought she said that she and her friend were the last remaining survivors but he doesn't have their signature red hair...and what the fuck, how the hell can my clone be beaten by a kid who's still in his training pants?_

Smirking even wider at the man's stunned look, he beamed with overconfidence.

_Heh he's so awestruck by my awesomeness that he's speechless..._

**Don't grow a big head, I don't know why but his chakra flow became chaotic when he heard your surname, I don't know why but you should take this chance and attack him now while he's still in shock...**

_Seriously all I had to do was say my name and I've already got a good chance at beating an upper Jonin-level shinobi hell yeah screw secrecy, I should pronounce my name before every battle lols..._

Getting a running start on the Jonin, he took in a deep breath sucked in a whole lot of air and then shot out a highly compressed ball of air while shouting **"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet".**

Snapped out of his daze, he quickly countered with **"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" **large amounts of water from the lake formed into a giant water dragon as it shot towards the air bullet.

As both jutsus collided, the water dragon exploded and splashed right onto the dry ground soaking Naruto as he was temporarily distracted by the splash of water.

Using that moment of distraction, Zabuza jumped out of the water towards Naruto and swung his sword from the left.

Just in the nick of time, Naruto ducked underneath the slash and somersaulted forward to use his upward feet to kick the man's left elbow effectively stopping the man from swinging his sword once again, as they competed in strength to see who would back away first, with his free arm to do one-handed seals.

_Shit he can do one-handed seals as well, he's probably as talented as Haku._

**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu.**

Leaping back to avoid the massive fireball aimed towards him, he swung his blade overhead and cut the fireball into two.

Forced back into the water, the man once again had the territorial advantage he once again started to form the seals for the **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu**.

Noticing that he too was on the water, and had learned that you do not mess with a water specialist who's had 20 something years to practice on his own turf, he decided to test out his theory about that hiding nin and hopefully gain some psychological advantage.

"Hey Zabuza, next time you assign a nin to ambush someone, tell them to hide in a less conspicuous spot than on top of a branch."

_No, he's already gotten to Haku..._

Noticing the slight pause in hand seals, Naruto decided to also form the seals for the same jutsu in which he correctly assumed was the water dragon bullet jutsu. Shock now turned into pure rage at what he incorrectly assumed to be the death of his adopted child he resumed the hand seals for his jutsu with even greater speed but not enough to surpass that of Naruto's, who went through hand seals at the same speed in which he went through ramen...which meant only one thing...Zabuza was fucked...

**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu.**

**...Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu.**

After Naruto had formed a water dragon of his own, only a few seconds afterwards did Zabuza create his. As both dragons clashed in a test of power near Zabuza's side of the battle, he was sent flying back through the water shaken off by the huge explosion of the water which caused huge ripples throughout the lake.

Recovering his stance, he started to make the seals for his greatest water style technique...too angry to think about the fact that Naruto had just copied his jutsu at a faster rate...far too angry to calm himself down...

But Naruto saw this and started to mimic his seals only at a much faster pace, smirking at the great success of his previous taunt, not expecting it to work on the experienced killer.

_Heh didn't think my taunt would work...the rate in which he's making those seals are a lot slower than before..._

_..._**Water Style: Great Wa...**

**Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu.**

As huge surges of water surrounded both of them in circles, it surged upwards into the air as it screamed down towards the opponent as if two huge waves were sweeping across the battlefield. But once again, the techniques clashed once more near Zabuza's side.

Having not expected for one of his greatest water type techniques to be countered so easily by a mere boy, a revelation had finally dawned upon him.

"Don't tell me that he's...he's copying my moves."

"That's right."

"But how...only Uchihas and Kakashi the Copycat Ninja are capable of that feat." Not believing for a second that the boy had the Sharingan, the boy said so himself that he wasn't an Uchiha.

"Meh when you have an arsenal full of jutsu of all five affinities and a godspeed reaction time of 0.1 seconds then anything is possible."

"Now eat this **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**."

Sucking in a whole lot of air, he shot out a huge gust of wind which acted more like an extremely powerful cannon blast of wind blowing away all the lake water towards the direction of Zabuza who was busy trying to overpower Naruto's waterfall technique with his own.

By the time he realized, it was too late the blast of wind was already empowering the enemy's water jutsu which was starting to quickly overpower his own.

_Damn this kid is too good...underestimated him far too much..._

He mentally thought as he experienced the full brunt of the combined water jutsus as it swept him under the lake water and off to the other side of the lake.

_...wait...did I seriously just beat...a legendary Jonin of his caliber...just like that?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Naruto-kun, are you there? What's happened to you, Naruto-kun?**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**I think he's brain dead...**

_Kuromi-chan...are you sure he's the real Zabuza?_

**Yep, positive, why?**

_Oh no reason, it's just that the books made him out to be a FREAKIN BADASS...oh I've read manga, and let me tell you, people don't face guys like that until halfway throughout the series at least, and even then they barely win. _

Mentally face palming at that childish reply she could only giggle once again in sheer amusement, she seemed to be doing that a lot ever since they shared a mental connection. He really was amusing to be around.

**Oh Naruto-kun, please be serious...the only reason you were able to beat him was because he underestimated you, but all's fair in war so it doesn't really matter...just don't let this victory get to your head...now go check on his state, he'll likely gain consciousness in the next few minutes.**

_Alright Kuromi-chan, what would I do without you..._

**Oh I don't know, maybe challenge a Bijuu one day and die due to an overdose of overconfidence.**

Prepared to shunshin towards the unconscious Zabuza, he sensed three small objects rapidly making way towards him, sensing the attack just in the nick of time he moved his head to the right just barely dodging one of three senbons.

Turning around he saw a familiar nin run towards him carrying three senbon on each hand.

"I will not allow you to kill Zabuza-sama!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone throwing all 6 senbon towards him only to miss once again as he too started running towards her.

"Hey miss, I think you got the wrong idea here, I wasn't going to kill him, just making sure if he's alright."

"...that does not change the fact that you are the apparent enemy."

"...hmmm well what do you know, guess you're right about that."

As they were only meters away from each other, they immediately engaged in a taijutsu fight. Jumping up he tried to axe kick her only for Haku to back away at the last second, countering with...

**Water Style: Rising Water Slicer!**

Instinctively jumping to the right of the uprising jet of water, he only noticed at the last second that the moment his foot made contact with the surface water, it was immediately encased in ice.

_Shit a Hyoton user._

Stuck temporarily, this allowed Haku to prepare her next move.

**Certain-Kill Ice Spears!**

**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!**

As huge shards of ice came towards Naruto, massive dragon head-shaped fireballs shot out of his mouth, three in total, the first quickly melting the ice shards as the second and third made way towards Haku, who leaped out of the way successfully and did so again for the third only this time she was forced to transform the water into ice in order to shield her.

The ice however melted almost instantaneously the moment the fireball made contact with it, but allowed enough time for Haku to jump out of they way.

_Such intensity...this is the first time that my ice has ever been melted by a fire jutsu...this boy is dangerous. But wait his jutsus, he's used fire, water, wind and that plant earlier, I've never seen anything like that, it must be some sort of Earth jutsu. That's four affinities...unless...he has lightning as well._

Confirming her suspicions, Naruto placed his palm on the water surface as he charged lightning chakra throughout the entire lake.

_Quickly counter by freezing the water..._

As surges of lightning made its way through the water towards Haku, likewise a platform of ice formed under Haku's feet as it spread out towards the lightning streams. Making contact, the ice nullified the lightning a pathway effectively stopping both affinities from affecting the lake any further.

"I see you've figured it out, that's right I have all five affinities as you can see here."

...

"No reply? Yeesh, the silent type huh? Oh well, no matter you'll answer my questions later after I've beaten the crap out of you."

_His fire jutsus can easily melt my ice, which means that using Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals won't be of much help...no choice then I must carry Zabuza-sama and make a tactical retreat, hopefully she will know what to do. _

Leaping backwards in order to retrieve the unconscious Zabuza, she built up several high-density walls of ice in hopes that it would slow him down for at least a few seconds, that would give her enough time to retreat along with Zabuza.

_Shit she's running away, I have to stop her._

**Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, by the time you get past the ice, she would've already gotten away...she's pretty fast and I didn't sense any killing intent during your battle so you should be safe. You're time, however, would be better spent by making sure that the old man is safe.**

_...you're right...I'll deal with them later if they show up again...which they probably will._

Giving up on the idea of pursuing the assassins, Kuromi was the reasonable voice in his head and persuaded him to check up on the old man.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey old man, you alright there?"

Walking up to the now-recovered old man, he checked for any other survivors but found none other than the old man.

"Yes, thanks to you young lad, the names Tazuna, I'm a construction worker from the Land of Waves."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konona's future Hokage."

"Anyway, thanks for your help kid, if it wasn't for you I would already be chopped in half. You're really strong for a kid your age, a lot stronger than, well you know...my hired help."

"Well, I don't know about that but sure I guess."

"Modest eh, well, I'm not sure whether you would be interested or not but do you think I could...hire your services, I'm in current need of some assistance for back home but as you can see here, my help has kind of been...massacred."

"..."

"I'm taking the silence means no?"

"No, no not at all, it's just that back home, jiji would never let me go on ninja missions...heck I'm not even an official ninja yet, so this is kind of my...first mission."

"Seriously...heck you're freakin strong for a 16 year old kid."

Oh no, here's another one.

"What's wrong?"

"...I'm 12."

"What? Can you run that by me again, I think I misheard."

"I'm 12!"

"Holy shit...well, sorry lad you're figure and height kind of makes you look older."

"Yeah I get that a lot back home...so does that change anything."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know 12 years old, a lot of people back home usually stop children who aren't ninja from facing danger, you know."

"Meh, I'm just looking for strong people, in the real world, age doesn't really matter."

"Now that's more like it, if only more people were like you, I'd be doing missions everyday by now."

**Trust me Naruto-kun, you're not going to be doing the tough missions until you're Jonin at the level you are.**

_Seriously?_

**Yep genins and chunins have the really easy missions, and there are only two exams for each promotion every year. So even after you become genin, you're going to have to wait at least two years before you can do A-rank missions on a daily basis...there is however a chance to skip the Chunin promotion, if you really impress the examiners or do something really impressive in your career like save the world or a country from a Bijuu, but that's not going to happen in peacetime.**

_Well that just sucks...hardcore._

"Why don't we go to my house, it's not far from here, just have to cross the lake go past a swamp and we'll be there. I'll tell you my problem on the way."

"Sure, lead the way Tazuna-jiji."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to update on short intervals, but if you want longer chapters between longer intervals then just tell me on the reviews.**

**This is my first Naruto fight, so I would appreciate any opinions on it, it was pretty short and not much action I know but don't worry I'll make up for it for the finale of the Waves Arc, it'll be epic, already planned the fight, just need to put in word. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes, writing this stuff on Pages App is a freaking pain in the ass.**

**For the short chapter, I'll make up for it for 8-10k words next chapter, so expect it by next week or something. Just wanted to test my writing skills on doing fight scenes.**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate the reviews...constructive criticism only.**


	3. A time to let it out

**Sorry guys, was studying so not enough time to write. Exams are coming in five weeks time so don't expect fast updates. Thanks for the reviews guys and I'll try to update on a weekly basis, lengths are undetermined.**

**Changes:**

**Oh yeah if you have noticed any changes in Naruto's age it's because I'm still wondering on what the right age is for him. Any grammatical errors like missing letters are to me writing on Pages App, it's freaking pissing me off how the app keeps on replacing my words with random ones. I'll fix my chapters soon.**

**My OC will change her name to Setsura, she'll be the same age as Naruto. Naruto will not graduate in Sasuke's class. He will graduate in Lee and Neji's class. Reason being it allows me room to make more canon changes because they had an extra year to train before doing Chunin exams which allows me to write more about missions from the movies, while Team 7 only did a few D-ranked missions and the Waves mission.**

**He can be friendly with Konoha girls, but he will not be paired with any of them.**

**Chapter 2: A time to let it out**

"So basically you've got a power-hungry dirty old midget that's taken over your country and you want someone to deal with him, that's all right?"

"Well, that was a really simplistic description but yeah. But he's got an army behind him, literally no matter how many of our hired ninjas we had sent, their heads had all come back on top of a wooden spike and as a result, he had killed one civilian for every ninja we had sent to kill him. Eventually most of us gave up and just continued to live in poverty under a greedy tyrant."

"So what made you decide to hire the group from before? Zabuza made short work of them."

"…they killed my son."

"Oh….I'm sorry." Now regretting that he had even asked.

"Oh don't worry about it boy, you're not the one who killed my son, it was that scum, Gato."

"So where exactly are we going again?"

"Oh yeah I thought you could get some rest at my home before I can continue building the bridge, it'd do us some good to be at full strength if Gato's hired thugs show up again."

"…you're right. Any relatives I should be aware of when we get there?"

"Mmmm Tsunami is probably going to be spastic about you being my bodyguard and Inari…well you'll understand when he talks to you." Turning his head to the other side, the builder had a thoughtful yet lonely gaze in his eyes. He was probably thinking about his grandson, it must've been incredibly heart-breaking for the boy to lose his step-father.

"_Must have made him a bit antisocial" _was Naruto's last thought as the silence lingered on for the remainder of their journey.

It was a pain to not have some experienced advice right when he needed it the most. This was literally his first mission, and it wasn't even an official mission. So of course, he was nervous as hell although he had enough composure to not show it as to not lower the older man's trust in him.

As he was really bored during the walk, he would remember his training. Kakashi-sensei's advanced ninjutsu and elemental training, Gai-sensei's 'youthful' taijutsu training, Hayate-sensei's kenjutsu training, Sarutobi-jij's bojutsu training and the occasional spars between him, Shisui and Itachi. It was a really useful way to calm his anxieties, not to mention there was absolutely nothing else to do.

"**Naruto, can I talk with you for a few minutes…privately of course, wouldn't want the old man to think you're crazy."**

_Um can't this wait until we get to Tazuna-san's home? I mean I'm kind of busy walking here and going into my subconsciousness means I would just collapse in the middle of the road._

"**Don't worry; I'll control your body for you while we walk and when we arrive or anything happens then you'll snap back to reality. Now hurry up and enter my domain."**

_Ok then._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So Kuromi-chan what do you need to talk about?_

"**Awww meanie, do I really need a reason to have a nice chat with my favourite human?" **Pouting, Naruto could not resist the cuteness of such an expression as he felt the softness of those irresistible breasts that clung onto him as she wrapped her arms around him and dragged him onto a bed that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

_As much as I enjoy the feeling of your breasts up rubbing against my chest, is there a reason why you called me to your domain?_

_"_**...you should turn back now, I fear that you are out of your league for this one."** At Kuromi's vague warning, Naruto adopted a serious expression, whenever she gave him an occasional warning, it's usually correct.

_How so..._

**"Call it...woman's intuition." **

_Vague much Kuromi-chan, I mean I beat Zabuza pretty easily and come on, how many people nearby could possibly be stronger than him._

**"That was you being lucky, if he took you more seriously I dare say that not even you could win unscathed."**

_Then I'll just have to get more serious next time. Itachi was a lot tougher to fight than Zabuza and we're pretty much even in spars._

**"No doubt you will but I am concerned about this Gato character. He sounds like a very wealthy businessman."**

_That's an understatement Kuromi-chan, he's the richest freaking shrimp in the world._

**"Then all the more reason to keep your guard up, he most likely has more ninja like that Zabuza, if not stronger, considering his status."**

_Good point...but hey, I knew it was a good decision to ditch Konoha today, it hasn't even been 10 hours and I'm already having fun._

**"That's good and all but I fear that you do not fully understand the gravity of the situation...you just attacked a hired assassin of the richest man in the world."**

_Yeah so?_

**"...*sigh* let me make it easier for you to understand" **even if Naruto was a strong boy, he could be really clueless sometimes** "what do you need to hire people like that Zabuza."**

_Ummm, money?_

**"Correct, now let's retrace back to what Tazuna said...who is his boss?"**

_Gato..._

**"And what is he best known for?"**

_Being the richest man in the world._

_**"Which means?"**_

Suddenly an image of a hundred A-rank nin ganging up on him popped up causing the young boy to slightly shiver in fright.

...

...

...

_Well shit!_

**"Naruto...I know you enjoy a good fight, it's in your blood...but don't get too overconfident, fighting with Itachi may be a good confidence boost and he's a talented shinobi, but there's a load of a difference between a spar and a real fight. Not to mention Itachi isn't the strongest shinobi in the world, there is bound to be tons of people stronger than him."**

_Fight seriously, don't underestimate opponents and be a badass while kicking everyone's ass...got it, anything else Kuromi-chan._

**"You don't care, do you?" **Which earned a silly, wide grin from the boy.

_Not in the slightest!_

**"Teehee I see my worries were unfounded. Your confidence was always one of your most charming qualities."**

_"Good to know..." _As if afraid that he would suddenly lose the comfort and warmth that her body provided, he hugged her even tighter than usual as he asked her in a pleading tone "_...Kuromi-chan, can we stay like this for awhile?"_

**"You may."**

_Wake me up if anything happens...Kuromi-chan._

Snuggling his head between her breasts he dozed off almost immediately.

Completely confident that he could no longer hear her, she nuzzled her cheek against his as she sensually whispered in his ear.

**"We'll be together forever...but for now Naruto, show me your worth...show me just how special you really are."**

Right on cue, as if he could hear her whisper, he shook his head once between her breast, eyes closed and all, and smiled even wider in response. That cute unconscious gesture, however, earned a small giggle from the demon as she protectively swung her arms around the boy.

**"Sweet dreams...Naruto."**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting in a corner of the room, Haku silently watched over her resting master. She was glad that they made it out of the battle with all limbs attached but that only prompted her to ask one question.

_Why did he spare me? Surely he had time to kill me then go on to fight Zabuza-sama._

But before her mind could come up with a logical answer. Gato and two of his henchman abruptly came in loud and all.

The smack of the door caused the injured swordsman to wake up. Obviously in a foul mood, of course, due to that loud entrance.

"Ha, well look at the might Zabuza now. Not so tough now are you? When I hired you, I heard that you were one of the best there is, but you couldn't even kill one fucking builder how pathetic."

"..." Zabuza chose not to reply at the midget's mockery of his skills. But it was obvious that his foul mood intensified, the mere thought of being so badly by a boy no less was humiliating. Not to mention he had just woken up only to listen to that fucking shrimp first thing after. If he didn't the know the whereabouts of the _target, _then he would've just cut him up right here and now.

His silence, however, only fueled the midget's ego as well as his ire. Walking towards the bed, he brought out his hand to grab Zabuza by his neck but stopped and yelped when his wrist was caught by something.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands." Haku, drawing the line at someone who would dare try to harm her master, stood up and ran towards the unsuspecting Gato and caught his wrist in a strong hold.

The two guards behind them immediately went for their swords only to find themselves grasping at nothing. In a heartbeat Haku had shunshined right in front of the pair, holding their sword only inches away from slitting their throats.

"I'd advice you boys not to interrupt...otherwise I might be forced to do something I really don't want to do." Gulping in fear, the two could only sweat profusely as Gato made his way out of the room in blind rage, albeit in a more nervous state than his bodyguards.

"Just-just don't fail me again you hear me!" Walking out of the room, it was unknown to the pair of assassins, but Gato was literally peeing his pants.

"Well that was amusing." Turning their attention back to the entrance, a tall, muscular pale green-skinned **(the wikia say he's pale green)** man was leaning against the door flashing an amused smirk, allowing his sharp teeth and gills to be seen.

"Kisame-sama I was not aware that you had came back. Was the search successful?"

"No, Aoi is still scouting for it, but so far there's no luck, her chakra signature is completely concealed."

"Dammit, that Gato. When we find her, I'm gonna rip his guts out. The rebel alliance is crumbling and here we are still looking for breadcrumbs."

"It can't be helped, no one is as charismatic as her and the Uzumaki lady refuses to take the position as leader."

"Speaking of Uzumaki, I met a boy today who claimed he was an Uzumaki as well." With a glint in his eye, Kisame was a bit shocked that another survivor of that famous clan appeared.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I'm still skeptical about it, he lacks their trademark red hair. Not to mention, he didn't use any pure chakra attacks or Fuinjutsu that they're so famed for."

"So how come you're lazing about in bed right now when you could be helping with the search and where did you get those injuries?" Looking at Zabuza's upper body which was no longer covered by the bed sheet, it was covered with bandages.

"...it was the boy." This reluctant response made Kisame laugh out like a madman.

"Seriously you got your ass handed to you by a genin, no wonder Gato was complaining."

Zabuza was about to say that the boy wasn't even a genin, but refrained from doing so after a second thought, his reputation would crumble if everyone back home heard that someone still in his training pants could beat one of the famed Seven Swordmen of the Mist.

"Ha...ha...ha" panting tiredly now he wiped the tears from his eyes but his grin was still plastered on his face "thanks for the laughs man, I want to meet this kid now."

"Don't underestimate him, he's pretty good. The moment I get out of these bandages I'm gonna find him and send him back home in a body bag."

"Who says we should kill him? Why not ask him for help and while we're at it ask Uzumaki to confirm the boy's lineage."

"Hn" replying with the Uchiha clan's signature grunt, Haku chose this particular moment to speak up.

"Why not Zabuza-sama, we could use the extra help."

"...fine, but I'm not the one that's going to do the convincing." Looking over at Haku he continued "Haku, since you're so willing, you do it."

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

Bowing to both swordsman, Haku proceeded with her new mission to search for the boy.

As soon as they were alone, the atmosphere became tense. Zabuza broke the silence first.

"Three more days, that's all the time we have left. I heard from my spies that Yagura is planning to attack HQ and without a leader morale is low, it's bad enough that we're not there too."

"Calm down Zabuza, we'll find her. Hopefully she's still safe."

"Is it true, that Gato is selling bloodline users as slaves."

"Yep, it adds up and it explains why our leader was captured instead of killed, Gato probably made a deal with Yagura to spare some bloodline users for his business in exchange for supplying him with weapons, food and manpower."

"Damn that midget! He'll pay for this."

"He will, he will in due time."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Knock Knock***

The pair of contrasting males had arrived at Tazuna's house, knocking on the door it took only a few seconds before someone opened it.

Before him, a pretty dark-haired woman who was probably in her twenties looked at them suspiciously before turning towards the old man she had recognized as Tazuna. Now smiling a bit, she opened the door completely and made way for both of them.

"Welcome back father."

"It's good to be back, Tsunami."

"Ummm who is this? I thought you went out to hire several shinobi instead of just one."

"Uh well they kind of died and this boy here happened to pass by at the time, so he saved me."

Looking towards Naruto's direction, she scanned his entire body as if questioning the validity of Tazuna's explanation. As her eyes made way to his chest she blushed profusely, since it was visible since Naruto only wore an open dark-orange jacket with jet black on the upper shoulder areas. It was a lot more convenient to wear during training, feeling the cold wind brush up against his slim muscular chest, and it didn't hurt when it attracted a lot of blushing woman back home whenever they saw his chest. Her reaction was pretty normal.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunami-san." Flashing a wide smile, he brought out his hand for a handshake which Tsunami nervously took.

"Uh...um...nice to meet you...um"

"The name's Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." It was extremely amusing that a 12-year old boy such as himself could reduce a woman in her mid-20s to a blushing mess, exaggerating much.

"Naruto-kun...thank you for saving my father." Bowing deeply, Naruto could only wave his hands in response, he was not expecting such a humble action.

"Oh, no need to thank me." Truthfully he couldn't care less about saving anyone, he just wanted a good fight and protecting an old man from a rich-ass midget who would hire dozens of professional missing-nin sounded fun, never mind the odds of surviving.

"Well, regardless come in."

"Thank you."

Behind them, Tazuna was oblivious to the pink hue on his daughter's cheeks due to being busy mentally sighing in relief.

_Thank god, she doesn't seem to realize this boy is 12. But who could blame her, his build and height makes him look like a freaking 16 to 17 year old exercise jock._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mmmm this is really really good cooking, how'd you make it?" It was even comparable to his own.

"Oh Naruto you tease, it was nothing really."

It's been 3 hours since Tazuna and Naruto had arrived at his house, bored out of his mind he was about to go training until Tsunami came up to him and thanked him again. From there they conversed a lot, she was in a lot of ways like Ayame except she had a more mature...presence, the random momentarily sad glimpse in her eyes spoke wonders about her life even after he had already heard about her situation from Tazuna, it was something he could relate to in certain aspects, to be alone but be unable to let out the tears, the emotion, in fear of looking weak in front of others. His reason, however, was so that the tears would not encourage the brutal beatings of Konoha's citizens while hers was so that she would not discourage her son, her father, her family which was already so fragile from the look of her son, Inari.

But nonetheless, they had both enjoyed each other's company. Even their relationship was similar to that of his relation to Ayame, except he had no trouble bonding with Tsunami within a span of 3 hours, while it took several years with Ayame.

"Seriously can I have the recipe." Originally he would say something like "you'd make a good wife" but considering the mental scar of her husband dying was still fresh, he deemed it wise not to make any husband/wife remarks and settled for this compliment.

"Sure, it's the least I could do for you."

"Haha thanks."

"Why..." Hearing Inari mutter something the first time since he had arrived, he turned his head immediately in mocking shock, grasping both cheeks with his palm as if to emphasize his surprise. He was well aware that Inari didn't use to be all anti-social.

"Why even bother coming here? You're just going to fail like all the others."

"Oh really now?" It was amusing how pitiful this kid could be. A few days of losing someone precious to him and he already thinks he knows everything about pain, about loneliness.

"Go home, nobody needs you, you'd just cause Gato to kill more people."

"And how exactly is living in poverty, in constant fear of being unable to survive another day better than dying?" Naruto liked to think he was a patient man, but seriously someone needed to smack some sense into the boy before he becomes a dark, moody brat who could only think of vengeance.

"You don't know anything. You don't know anything about pain." He ignored the religion but when the boy mentioned something about pain, he immediately stood over the boy looking down on him with an intimidating glare.

"Do enlighten me then." It was obvious that Inari was scared, but to Naruto's amusement he didn't completely back down.

"You don't know anything about losing a loved one, just go back to where you came from."

"Inari now listen here young man..." However she was interrupted by the hand in front of her, Naruto's hand to be specific.

"No, he needs this."

"Livi..."

**"Shut up brat!" **It was full of menace, that promised a world full of pain if one didn't listen to his command. It worked, since Inari stopped his naive ranting, too intimidated to continue.

"It's pitiful how naive you are." Forgetting his fear, the boy looked angry at this remark but before he could open his mouth he was held by his collar and his feet took off the ground as he came closer towards Naruto until they were face to face.

"You think you're the only who knows what's it like to suffer, you think you know what's it like to be alone. Have you even considered how much pain your mother must be feeling? how much pain your grandfather is feeling? In your delusion, you forgot that you still have loved ones, in your pitiful despair, you forgot that you had people who still care for you, who still feed you, who still dresses you, who still shelters you."

"I've seen the state of your village, I've seen the people, children even, who lie on the street struggling to survive, struggling to get their next meal. But here in your home, what those people out there don't have, you have in abundance, provided to you for free, while they search through the rubbish desperately. So no, you have no right...no right to brag about your suffering as if it's a trophy. Because as far as I'm concerned, compared to the others, you're living in luxury."

Slamming the boy against the ground, Naruto made his way towards the door while Inari went up the stairs crying.

Tsunami who was watching the entire spectacle was torn between comforting Inari or talking to Naruto. In the end she decided to comfort Inari later and talk to Naruto first.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?" Before exiting the house, he turned towards Tsunami and gave her a warm, comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I'll just be off training for a bit."

"But it's getting dark."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just leave Inari alone for a while he needs to soak it in that he's not the only who's suffering from Gato's tyranny." Sensing the true meaning behind her frown he reassured her before leaving "Don't worry we'll have a private talk later."

Nodding in response, Naruto now left the house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Some distance away from Tazuna's house, Kuromi decided to speak up now.

**Are you okay Naruto?**

"...yeah, it's just that this place brought up a few memories."

**That's not the only reason is it?**

"...that Inari boy, it's infuriating how he could just ignore Tsunami-chan like that. If it was me, I would use all the help I could get. It's infuriating that he would ignore something that I've been craving for 6 years, someone to love me and he just tosses it away like nothing."

**Not everyone is as strong-willed as you, they can't exactly be positive 24/7 after something traumatic happens...and to make up for that weakness they decide to lock their hearts away from others.**

"..."

**What is it Naruto?**

"I can sense the presence of that masked girl from before." Focusing a bit more, she could sense it as well.

**Alright, but we're going to talk about this later.**

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want seeing as you're so desperate to come near Tazuna-san's house all alone."

Initially shocked that she was spotted, it took only a few moments to regain her composure and leap down behind the blonde boy.

"Actually in all honesty, I came here looking for your help."

"Oh? I thought your job was simply to kill the builders. In case you haven't noticed I'm kind of opposing you."

"No...although we cannot tell you what our real mission is, I assure you our end goal is not to kill Tazuna-san. In fact they actually coincide with his own."

Now he was really confused because not 5 hours ago, the pair of assassins had just tried to kill the old man "uh correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure Tazuna's goal isn't to get killed."

Waving her hand repeatedly in denial, she corrected his misconceptions "No, I apologize for the fact that my master went off the deep end and tried to kill Tazuna, but we needed to do that as to not arouse our employer's suspicion."

"You mean Gato? Suspicion? What the hell are you talking about."

"It's not safe to talk in such an open space...wait a few seconds."

Forming a closed ice dome around the pair, it ensured that no outsiders could hear the conversation.

"We are undercover agents sent from Kiri's Rebel Alliance to retrieve a very important person who we believe is being held captive by Gato." There was no point beating around the bush so she decided to come out with the blunt truth.

...

...

...

...

"...Holy crap!"

"Um are you okay?"

"Sign me up!"

"What?...can you repeat that please." She was genuinely confused now, usually people took a couple of hours before they made a decision and she would leave and then come back. She honestly wasn't expecting him to answer so fast, especially when it looked like he was going against him.

"I said I'm joining up. You caught me at the worst possible time tonight, but after hearing this I'm pumped woohoo! This is like some mission impossible crap where we go up against impossible odds, sneak in a fortress full of somewhat professional killers with only 5 or so people on our side and then kick some villainous ass. Now wait, before you say anything, let me make a checklist."

"Impossible odds?" She gave a nod "Check."

"Betrayal?" She gave a nod "Check."

"Drama?" She was a bit hesitant about this one but just nodded for the heck of it "Check."

"Damsel in distress?" Nod, although she was a bit ticked off about the stereotypical question about helpless females "Check."

"Annoying villain that deserves a good ass-kicking?" She nodded instantly, Gato was an annoying prick "Check."

"Check, check and check..." Looking at the checklist which he somehow retrieved out of nowhere, he drooled at the prospects of this next adventure but remembered Tazuna and Tsunami before he hastily decided to follow Haku back to her base.

"Now wait a minute...if I join you, what happens to Tazuna and his family? Will you stop targeting them?"

"I would like to but..." Naruto mentally sighed, there was always a but somewhere "we haven't found Gato's slavery house, the place where he keeps most of his war captives, we believe that's where he's keeping our target. But until we know the location of said base, we have to follow Gato's orders in the meantime as to not attract suspicion. Since you've injured Zabuza for two days, we have that much time to look for the slave house before we must actively hunt Tazuna-san again."

"I see so all I have to do is find where he's keeping the slaves in two days and you'll stop hunting Tazuna?"

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do. How can I find you?"

"Here, just fill your hands with chakra and place your palm on this seal, it'll notify us and we'll meet here again."

Being handed the slip of paper, he noticed that the seal was somewhat similar to Hiraishin's, although it lacked the function for teleporting. But before he could ask about it, the girl had already disappeared.

"Damn, and I didn't even get to know her name."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For the next three hours he trained with a couple of clones until midnight, he sent a clone back to check if everyone was asleep and to his surprise, after his clone had dispersed, he had found that Tsunami was lying on her bed wide awake.

Deciding that it was time to have that one-on-one talk he went back to their house and quietly made his way towards Tsunami's room. Opening the door quietly, Tsunami nodded at him and patted on the spot next to her, he obliged after locking the door.

"Hey Tsunami." Ignoring the lack of suffix, she greeted him back. Sitting down on her mat next to her he started first.

"I'm...I'm sorry about what I did to Inari before. It was just...frustrating, how he could just throw away your love like that, how he could just cause you pain and think that's he the only one that's suffering in this world."

"I understand, I think...I think your outburst before did some good. I don't think he's ever been yelled at before, this was probably a very confusing yet mentally refreshing experience for him. He just needs time."

"So what do you want to talk about Tsunami?"

"...have you...have you ever lost anybody precious to you before? I was just thinking that those pain-filled words before...were due to experience."

"No...but I know how Inari must be feeling. No, I had it worse, for most of my childhood I grew up alone, nobody was there for me at first. I had to feed myself, I had to fend for myself , I could only struggle everyday hoping that one day things would turn for the better like those people out there in the streets right now." Looking out the window towards the direction of the village, flashback images of those children laying on the street popped up. He decided that he wouldn't tell her about the brutal beatings, he didn't want her to be too sympathetic, it'd be a blow to his pride, trivial as it is.

"Before when we were walking to get you some groceries, those children reminded me of me. Heck they have it worse than me, god knows how long they must've been hoping for a savior, for a shining knight who would save them from this hellhole."

"They must feel so lost right now, souls like them...and you." Turning slowly towards her, he saw the widening of her expression and the slight tearing up of her eyes, she turned away in embarrassment. "It's alright Tsunami." Wrapping his arms around her shoulder he pulled her in to lay her head on his shoulder, while rubbing his fingers against her smooth silky hair while gently whispering in her ear,

"It's alright to feel lost, it's alright to feel hopeless, it's alright to feel weak. So let out the emotions, it goes to show that you're still human. No one is looking except me, so it's okay to cry, we're just two lost souls comforting each other." Feeling the tears run down his naked chest, he smiled warmly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Let out your frustrations...you can tell me...anything."

Waiting a few minutes for her to stop crying, she told him everything: her husband, her life, her sorrows, her joys, her pain, for the rest of the night Naruto allowed himself to be her outlet, because it was what she needed, it was what both of them needed, to feel safe in each other's presence as they let it out...all of it.

**I wanted to continue to 10k but at this rate the end of the cheater would end as cliffhanger, to those who will be making comparisons to Fishcakes Affair and Reaching for a dream. I loved those stories, but my story deviates from theirs in both the femkyuubi/Naruto romance and the story in general. The only similarity would be the Mei/Naruto romance in Fishcakes Affair, out of all the incidents where Naruto meets Mei I loved this one the most, it sets the groundwork for the romance.**

**Anyway I will update by next week...hopefully. Oh yeah to those who are concerned about how his mood changes from cheerful to sad, to cheerful to sad between the small intervals I am well aware of it. But in this case, what kind of ninja-in-training would Naruto be if he shows his vulnerability, his emotions in front of someone who he currently perceives as his enemy but at the same time he has to let it out with someone who can sympathies with him hence the mood juxtaposition in Haku/Naruto and Naruto/Tsunami scene.**


	4. The Two Tailed Tigress

**Ok due to major changes in my intended plot line, right now I'll be making Naruto, Shisui and Itachi be the same age, so they're all 12 right now, Itachi and Shisui are in ANBU but they're best friends with Naruto, I'm still trying to sort out what direction my story is going to take, so expect constant changes to stuff. But when Sasuke reaches 13 and goes to Chunin exam, Naruto will be 14 while Itachi is 19..confusing right lols. Due to spoilers, I will not tell you why he'll be the same age as Sasuke but no, Naruto will not become immortal.**

**For the first 7 or so chapters you'll notice time skips that will conveniently skip important parts of Naruto's childhood or story or just do monthly time skips before canon arc starts (by that I mean Genin missions arc which was really, really short in canon), like saving Hinata during the Kumo abduction, making friends with Itachi, Shisui and getting his teachers such as Gai, Kakashi and Hayate. So please bear with me if I mention any of that briefly, I will continue on doing this for a few more chapters, because the first 10 chapters are what you can consider part of a prologue arc if you will, which basically outline the relationships that will shape Naruto's future and how much they can change the canon. This style of writing will continue for these following arcs: Waves Arc, Uchiha Massacre Arc, 4 year training travels arc and will stop at Genin Missions Arc which will be much, much longer than just doing one C-turned-A ranked mission and will have a proper Jonin guiding Naruto's team. **

**As for bashing, this will be minor Sasuke/Sakura bashing but they are not a primary focus of this fanfic, because Naruto will not be in their graduating year...oops spoilers lols, but if you still can't guess which group he will graduate with even after knowing that he will graduate a year before then I have nothing to say. This will become a major Konoha civilian bashing but only for a limited time because you can't really bash on Konoha often when Naruto doesn't spend a lot of time there. But Naruto's relationships with the Konoha ninja besides Sasuke/Sakura are pleasant which will be eventually explained after Waves Arc, reason why: Hiashi's brother is alive, Neji isn't a fate-loving ass-covered prick because his father is alive, Hinata isn't a shy/timid person because her father doesn't blame her for his brother's death and Naruto actually spends time with her, Hiashi isn't a huge prick because his brother is alive, Hiashi knows of Naruto's parents after Naruto saves Hinata and thus he as well as his clan treats Naruto like a honored guest, Sarutobi after spending time to train Naruto is more encouraged to protect Naruto from the council pricks, Kakashi knows of Naruto's heritage and treats him like a younger brother, Gai regards Naruto as his most talented taijutsu apprentice, doesn't know Kurenai or Asuma yet but will, Yugao treats him respectfully because she knows that he is Kushina's (her master) son, doesn't know Jiraiya or Tsunade yet but will get to know them pretty soon.**

**All in all, the twist I mentioned is probably not what most of you were thinking based on the reviews that suddenly mentioned major Konoha/civilian bashing after I mentioned it. As for me mentioning to many spoilers, please me mentioning Rikudo Sennin and bloodline coming together in summary pretty much told you everything so the Author Note in Prologue didn't matter much. The mention about Naruto getting dragon or tiger scroll was just a suggestion kind of and since it's a long ways off there will be time for changes. **

**One good thing about the changes is that pairing for Konoha female ninja are now open, so write in reviews which females you want and under no circumstances do not mention Kin or Tayuya. To those who want Tayuya because of her red-hair and are under the assumption that every red-head is an Uzumaki, there is absolutely no universal Naruto law that says EVERY Uzumaki is a red-head, you want to know why? You've been staring at a certain whisker-marked Uzumaki's blonde hair for probably the entire anime so no I will not be pairing Tayuya or Kin. **

**Pairings right now: Kuromi, Mei, Yugito, Koyuki, Shion, Samui, Fuuka, Fu, Fem Niibi and her older sister Setsura/ Two-tailed White Tiger, Fem Ichibi (read Lemon Games fanfic Ch11 for reason), Konan, Kurenai, Miya(OC who will be introduced this chapter), Temari and Mikoto...open for suggestions by the way but I'm pretty satisfied with this current selection.**

**to those who are complaining about 12 year old Naruto look like 15-16 year old in height, I've seen weirder in real life although they were just a bit chubby. I'm reasoning his height thing because of him becoming hanyou, with increased interaction with Kyuubi he's becoming more demonised and the energy is messing up with his growth spurt, so he's a lot taller and don't say being a hangout doesn't explain growth spurt, this is based off anime, nothing ever makes sense. You guys wanting to apply logic to this is as silly as Pain's God complex and method of peace.**

**Chapter 3: The Second Two-Tailed Beast**

It's been a day since the fake hunter-nin had visited, a day since Naruto had started comforting Tsunami whenever they were alone. Last night, oblivious to Tazuna and Inari, acquiescing to Tsunami's request, he had entered her room again for another intimate session of personal story-telling. To Naruto this relationship, brief as it may have been, has been one of his most precious yet. Third only to Itachi whom he considers his best friend, rival and brother and Kuromi, one he so desperately hopes to progress to a more intimate level, though he would be hard-pressed to openly admit it to the sly vixen.

After hearing the girl's offer, he had taken serious effort into finding any clues on Gato, his bases to be specific. He had only one more day till Zabuza would make a recovery and then it was back to square one, he would fight them again. It's not that he didn't want to fight the famous assassin, heck he loved a good fight. But when killing was involved, that was an entirely different matter and if he could avoid it, then all the more reason to help look for this slavery house.

He hadn't informed Tazuna yet about the hunter-nin's proposition, for the sole worry that if he failed then he would still have to fight Zabuza and there really was no point in raising the hopes of the old man only to dash it away later, the man was desperate as it is.

Inari was still the same gloomy, anti-sociable kid he had first met. But at least he stopped staying in his room staring at the family picture all day, he even started to talk to his family again although he would only mutter a few words before turning away. But heck, according to experience, that was a lot of progress made in a day.

Tazuna was the same spirited old-man as usual, out of all three family members, Tsunami probably showed the biggest change in attitude. She was more cheerful, there was a new spring in her step and she smiled a more...genuine smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you, Tsunami-chan, for the delicious breakfast." After successfully bringing her out of her depressed funk, he started using the "-chan" suffix again.

"No problem."

"I'll be going out now."

"Still searching, Naruto-kun?" Last night he had told her of the offer he had been made two nights ago after he stormed out of the house. Even now, it sounded like a dream, suddenly a boy pops up and in less than a day his chances of getting to Gato were already looking better compared to that of the hired help that her father had payed for, whom had died the moment they entered the village while yesterday, Naruto just showed up and beat up all of Gato's thugs in a single day.

"Yeah, but no luck. I can't seem to find any clues. None of his thugs know the location of the house, only his trusted men know and apparently they never Gato's heavily fortified super-secret mansion."

Seeing as there was no way to help Naruto, she decided to do the only thing she could right now as helpless as she was... wish him luck on his search. "...Good luck, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Tsunami-chan." Going off towards town, he had absolutely no idea how life-changing his romantic life would be on this day, on this short journey to town.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**At the same time at some nearby secret hideout.**

_Where am I?_

_Where is this?_

Encased in a huge tube of some sort of liquid, the girl looked around to take in her surroundings, although her vision was not up to par she could still sense several people around her, hear the tapping of many, many keyboards around her, the beeping of several electronic devices.

Deducing that she was in a lab of some sort, she focused on regaining her eyesight while at the same time hearing the shocked gasps of several people nearby.

"Project UzuHurricane has shown signs of activity!"

"Quickly sedate her! She must not wake up."

Feeling some sort of liquified drug enter her systems, she began to doze off once more, unable to muster the strength to resist...that is until a certain feminine voice popped up in her head.

Drifting off into dream world, she woke up in a western mountain area. Looking ahead she saw a cave that was blocked by several bars that were of poor construction, signifying the poor design of the seal. Inside a giant White Tiger with yellow-slitted eyes was smirking at her.

**Oh Kitten, how come you're allowing these insects to do this to you? Surely, by now, you can muster enough strength to get out of this vile place.**

_You...I thought you didn't want anything to do with me? Why he'll me now?_

**Because I'm bored, one of my stature should not spend years cooped up in some lab only to be later used for that sick midget's greedy desires...as much as I hate the cursed near-extinct descendants of that traitor, I respect their power enough to hate the notion that some power-hungry fatso would dare touch their heirlooms.**

_Just what are you talking about? If that was all you would've made me escape sooner and kill that bastard._

**...my my kitten, you're a bit smarter than the rest of those insects aren't you...but even with the genetically heightened intelligence and strength a insect will remain a insect. But you're right, not too long ago I sensed the presence of a vile yet...familiar presence...one I have not sensed since...the Great Demonic War.**

_So you're curious and want to go outside to investigate?_

**You catch on fast kitten, yes I do. Besides if this is who I think it is, then all these years of being sealed inside you was worth it. Besides this is mating season and I want to do occupy myself by doing something other than masturbate to poorly sate my lust.**

_But how can I escape right now? As we speak my strength is weakening and I cannot escape on my own..._

**Don't worry about that, I'll lend you a tiny fraction of my power...taking over your pathetic, frail body would be overkill for these pathetic insects...besides you and them are hardly worthy of such an honor. But this is on the condition, that you will follow my orders and investigate this...presence and will allow me to...personally handle it if I deem so.**

_...ok, as long as we get out of here._

**Very good kitten, then let the slaughter commence.**

Outside the test tube, the hired scientists were scrambling about until the heart monitor was beeping rapidly. Looking at the test subject, their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Inside the test tube, the girl was seeping with demonic energy, a red cloak ablaze as her skin was marked by certain white markings that formed a unfamiliar pattern but on her face , her cheekbones contained three white markings that were reminiscent of a certain feline, while her eyes opened, fully regaining their visual prowess as she scanned the rooms taking in her surroundings, not minding the gawks sent her way as she stared at them with her bright yellow slitted eyes.

Raising her demonic energy, the test tube could not handle the sheer energy as it cracked open allowing the girl outside. Raising her left hand, she stared at her claws which were now growing rapidly and then shifted her stare to that of the scientists who detained her here ever since she was the size of a small pinball.

They were definitely peeing their pants since her now-hypersensitive sense of smell could pick up the disgusting smell of urine. She snickered and then vanished on the spot. Without a moment, the closest scientist felt a giant tear in his chest.

Slowly looking down he saw a hand protrude out of his chest, bloody and all, as he fell down to the ground lifeless.

Snapped out of their fear, they ran towards the door only to be blocked by their once trapped test subject who shunshined quickly to block their route.

**"Don't worry, that man got it easy. But as far you people...I'll make sure I pay you fairly for every second I spent my life in this vile lab."**

A scientist nearby had tried to report the escape but died soon after .

"Come in, test subject Miya 'Uzumaki' has escaped send reinforcements quic-GRAHHHHHH!"

Her demonic cloak now growing to the point that one tail popped out, she commenced the onslaught...the act that would signify and celebrate her first sweet taste of freedom ever since her creation.

Inside her mind, the female tiger chuckled at the display before her, it's been a while since she had seen acts of murder, spending 12 years trapped in her first container after all. Though she was first furious that these humans would dare trap her with the cursed heirlooms of those cursed descendants of that man, whom she had despised for thousands of years, these few years have mellowed her out due to the intense boredom. Already she could feel her primal, horny, sexual, yet lethal self coming back to her.

Slightly orgasming in delight she could only say one thing while she moaned in bliss.

**It's so good to be back.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What was that?"

He had only been walking in town for a few minutes but already he could feel a slight burst of energy that was emitting from some western direction, it was too small to tell but for some reason it reminded her of Kuromi's aura, albeit on a much, much smaller scale...but there was one factor that made them similar...it felt...demonic.

**I didn't think I would meet one of them here of all places...fate sure has a sick sense of entertainment.**

"Why? What's wrong? Does it have to do with that...chakra?" He wasn't even sure if it could even be called chakra, it felt so evil.

**This presence it's her...**

"Who?"

**Trust me you don't want to know...and for your safety do not let your curiosity get the better of you, this is one entity you do not want to meet, you can't defeat her with your current skills...**

"For the love of god, just tell me. She must be dangerous if you think we're going to fight even before we meet."

**She's like me...**

"What do you mean she's like you? You're one of the kindest people I've ever met."

**I...I can't tell you...not now...**

"...alright then." Not one to make Kuromi ever feel uncomfortable in his constant presence, he decided not to pry anymore but he would be damned if he didn't try looking for this person. Besides he was used to this response, whenever he asked anything about her past she would divert his attention to something else, but this time for some reason she chose not to do so...or was unable to do so, which made him all the more curious as to why.

"But I'm still going to look for this person."

**Don't she'll kill you the first time she sees you...**

"...we'll talk later." Temporarily cutting off their mental connection until he came into contact with this person.

Speeding off towards the chakra signature, he made note that the demonic energy from before seemed to vanish, but the chakra signature was still there and it almost seemed to match his current access of chakra.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was fun, kitten...how does it feel...to kill for the first time in your life.**

"...Disgusting, such a wasteful loss of life."

**Now that's something we disagree on, killing is the only thing that's worth living for.**

"Than there really is no point in living."

**You can commit suicide after you fulfill your side of the bargain, but don't worry whoever I'm looking for is doing half the work for you...I can feel her presence coming, she's trapped in a male container...mmm his chakra looks so delicious...heads up he'll be here any minute now, but for now act normal as if I wasn't there...try to verify if he's like you.**

_You mean there are more artificial human like me?_

**No I don't mean like that...I mean he's a Jinchuriki as well...I'm just trying to find out whether he's her container or not...**

_Who is 'her'?_

**That traitorous bitch...Kuromi, 3rd Generation Nine Tailed Demon Lord.**

_Wait didn't you tell me that she's probably the strongest out of all the Demon Lords in existence right now...how can we win against her..._

**Don't worry she might be trapped in a container which makes her unable to gain access to her full strength.**

_How can you sense her so well if she's trapped?_

**Please no matter how strong your seal is, even if it is a Uzumaki-made Level 10 Seal cannot fully hide the insane amounts of youki of my fellow Demon Lords.**

_So what should I do?_

**Just ask for information, question his identity and eventually I'm either gonna kill or ride his cock depending on the situation.**

Ignoring the sexual comment, far off in the distance she could see a somewhat tall boy heading towards her.

_I...I don't want to kill one my own kind...why should we fight each other when we should stay together...as Jinchuriki shouldn't we try to understand each other?_

**Hahahahahahahahahah, oh kitten that's a good one. Please I have a hard time understanding my brothers and sisters much less the 1st Generation Demon Lords and never...ever...ever ask me to understand those traitorous 3rd Generation Demon Lords. Unless I see reason to do otherwise, I'm going to kill all 9 of them.**

"Hey, are you alright there."

Propelling off a branch onto a clear field of grass, the first thing he saw, much to his slight embarrassment and amusement, was a naked girl barely covered by a lab coat.

_Hot! Damn is she hot._

Dark purple with traces of jet black hair, E cup breast, fine curves that just fell short of Kuromi's, really, really attractive thighs and a pretty face. Yep, definitely hot. The only thing disturbing about her figure, was the faint traces of blood splattered on her body and the lab coat.

**A/N: search up "Miya Shiba" and make her look younger with slightly bigger breasts.**

"Who are you?" Turning around she saw cloaked man, his figure was impressive but his face was hooded so no luck in that department.

"Name's Naruto, you look pretty bad there, what happened? Did you get into a fight?" Normally he would assume she was a victim of a murder scene and comfort her immediately, but this was the ninja world and in unknown territory, anyone could be the enemy.

"I may have killed a few people" **That's an understatement kitten **"what are you going to do about it."

"Nothing at all...want to come with me back to Tsunami's house and get something good to eat? You look like you could use a meal."

"..."

"What? Expecting me to overreact and lecture to you about killing is bad." responding with a nod frankly she was surprised he wasn't disgusted by the blood Jinchuriki or not, he chuckled a bit "I'm not your daddy you can do what ever you want, this isn't a 24/7 happy-go-lucky society you can do whatever you want just as long as you don't do anything to harm me then we're cool."

**Ooh I'm starting to like this boy, he thinks just like me.**

"So what do you want?"

Thinking about whether he should tell her about sensing the demonic energy, he chose to tell the truth.

"I sensed huge amounts of youki around here, I'm assuming that was you, judging by the scent of blood on you. If not, well can you point me in the right direction after we get something to dress you properly."

**Well that definitely proves he's either a Jinchuriki or someone related to that mutt clan...Inuzukas I think. Wait...this presence emitting from the boy...now that he's close...I can't believe it...after all these years...to think we would meet here after all this time...It's really her...it's really her...it's really her...it's fucking her...graaahhhhh...**

Surprised by the sudden yell of pain...she was unaware that due to Kuromi's youki being in such close proximity, it was affecting her inner demon's mind causing some unpleasant memories to pop up again.

**Flashback**

Surrounded by millions of dead corpses, millions of her comrades dead under her shaking feet, she could only fall to her knees as she fearfully stared up at the bloody mistress before her, standing on top of a mountain of dead demons, she placed her arms in front of her as if she was bowing.

The crimson haired demoness now standing above her, as if symbolizing the difference between heaven and earth looked down towards the white two-tailed demoness who was shaking in fear, fully aware that her life could be snuffed out by her own bloody claws.

But though she could sense an immense amount of fear from the cowering demon, she could feel a tinge of respect in her posture as if the two-tailed demon was clearly telling the fox that she was a being worthy only of respect, a being that the tigress before her could never match up to, and though the tigress was the older demon, she could never even hope to crimson goddess that was before her.

Smiling at the insignificant Demon Lord, she slowly walked down the mountain of dead bodies, absorbing their remaining youki as she did so and made her way towards her weaker senior.

Placing a clawed finger below her chin, she lifted her face up to gaze at that wonderful, fearful expression upon the tigress relishing in the new-found power that she now possessed. Only until the tigress decided to speak, did she truly focus her attention on the demon below her.

**How are you so powerful? **It wasn't a demand, it wasn't intended as a question, it was a testament, one that contained only fearful awe, to how powerful she was, to just how beautiful her might was.

**Do you want to become stronger, girl? **Gaining a slow nod. She sensually whispered to her ear.

**Fear me with all your soul... **

**Respect me with all your mind...**

**Love me with all your heart...**

**Lust after me with all your body...**

**And hate me with all your might...**

**Only then, 'Setsura' will you ever hope to achieve a fraction of my strength.**

Vanishing in a brilliant display of crimson flames, Makai's renowned Demon Lord, The Thunderous Two-Tailed White Tigress was defeated with a mere flick of the Nine-Tailed Fox, was left there on the bloody field of massacre. Left to the simultaneous sensual orgasm of her mind, body and soul as she collapsed to the ground fading towards the darkness.

**End Flashback, At the same time...**

**Naruto, back away from the girl now...**

_Why?_

**I can feel her youki, it's her...**

_Who is it Kuromi?_

**Dammit your not ready to face her yet...**

_Dammit who is it?_

**No, she's about to flare it, she's coming...**

_Dammit Kuromi, just tell me who you're talking about..._

At roughly the same time, the girl before him literally exploded with a mixture of white, blue and red demonic energy. Steam covering the entire field, he was blown away along with several trees in a 20 meter radius.

Rolling away from the girl, it took a few moments for him to push himself off the ground as he rubbed his head in pain. Barely able to make out the figure of something red, white and blue.

***ROOOAARRRRR***

Blowing away all the leftover steam and dust, his eyes widened as he stared at the sight before him with shock.

The slightly bloody girl before was now cloaked in a red cloak of youki, alit with strange patterns of pure white with faint outlines of blue chakra. Her teeth and claws now sharpening immensely as her yellow-slitted eyes stared at him with pure beastly rage and lust.

**It's her...Setsura, S-class Two-Tailed Demon Lord, Queen of the White Tiger Clan, The Thunderous White Tigress, Servant of the Second Demon King...and my former apprentice.**

At almost the same time, the demon-possessed girl was staring at him like a piece of delicious candy...licking her lips lustfully.

"**OH KYU-CHAN, TIME TO COME OUT AND PLAY!"**

**Really short chapter guys sorry, but I wanted to save this chapter for the introduction of a really important character to this fic.**

**Next chapter might be back to normal size, maybe more for compensation. But ooh things are kicking up for Naruto, 12 and already encountering the Two-Tailed Beast...but wait it's not the Niibi or Yugito that we all know and love. So who is this two-tailed demon lord and what's her relationship with Kuromi-chan? Who is this Miya 'Uzumaki', how come she was in a lab and is she the Uzumaki that Zabuza was talking about? Find out next time on DragonBa-*COUGH COUGH* sorry I meant next time on Naruto.**


End file.
